elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Life Rush Deck
Life Rush Deck: Life is very often seen as the healer of the game. The Empathic Bond card that can heal you, the Heal card that can heal you, the cards such as mitosis to make Empathic Bond even better. What most do not realize is Life's ability to be a great mono rush deck. 'Layout of Deck:' This is a 40 card unupgraded deck stacked with nothing but life cards made to do as much damage as quickly as it can. 20 of these cards are your Emerald Pillars, this ensures a good amount of games with the right cards drawn. Along with 5 Horned Frogs, 5 Cockatrices, 6 Emerald Dragons, and 4 Adrenalines, this deck is complete and ready to go. 'Strategy:' Very simple strategy. Get the creatures out and let them beat down on the opponent. The Horned Frog and Cockatrice is pretty much ready to go by second turn. By fourth turn you should be able to throw down an adrenaline on your creatures, the Horned Frog should be the first choice in most situations as it gets the biggest increase. And finally to finish it off, throw down the Emerald Dragons to drain the opponent's life even further. There will of course be several situations where certain cards will work better. If they have a Gravity Shield, don't bother sending the dragons. If they have a devouring creature out pretty early don't feed it with the small stuff, just wait for the dragons and hope for the best. 'Weaknesses:' Since this deck is a creature rush strategy, any deck with great creature control will take you down. Cards like the Fire Shield, the Dimensional Shield, and Creatures with the Devour ability are devastating. Luckily, the Fire Shield won't be quite as effective against the dragons, the Dimensional Shield only last 3 turns (Though if the opponent has one, they're bound to have at least 3 more, this can be especially bad if they have sundials to slow you down as well), and the Devour ability can only work so fast and on creatures with less health than it has. If the deck is built exclusively for just one of those things, you're pretty much beaten though. Like any deck there are many more weaknesses than can be said, and it can all depend on the cards you and your opponent draw. What to shoot for with an Elements Deck is a good amount of wins compared to losses as there is no perfect deck. 'Effectiveness:' This Deck is a lvl 3 goldmine, that can even take down a few level fours. This is also a great pvp deck and total count of wins/losses of last 100 games is 71/29. Unlike other Rush Decks, this can have seperate play styles to compensate for other cards being ineffective against certain opponents. Just play with it for a while and you'll get the hang of it. 'Upgrading:' Any card is fine to upgrade except the Horned Frogs. Leave them as they are. The upgraded versions do not work as well with adrenaline since they have a higher attack stat.